


In The Mood

by couchHouse, Werespiders



Series: It Will Come Back Extended Cinematic Universe [2]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Human AU, Other, Reader sits to piss, dont worry this isnt a gross thing, its just straight Joaks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 17:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/couchHouse/pseuds/couchHouse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werespiders/pseuds/Werespiders
Summary: Mayors Red and Purple have invited you over for dinner, but you can't help but notice something... Strange about their decorating choices.
Relationships: Almighty Tallest Purple/Almighty Tallest Red, The Almighty Tallest/Reader
Series: It Will Come Back Extended Cinematic Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545106
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	In The Mood

The two mayors invite you into their house. It's very well-decorated. Especially for how poor the rest of the town seems, their house feels like the greatest display of opulence. How can they afford all this? You wonder briefly but do not dare ask. You talk with them for a while as their cook finishes up dinner. Any hint you drop towards a question of their wealth is immediately deflected. It starts to feel like a game. 

The three of you are finally called to the table for a most decadent dinner, plated as if you were at a Michelin star restaurant instead of the dining room of two small-town mayors. Everything is delicious. Halfway through the meal you excuse yourself to use the restroom. One of them directs you to the powder room down the hall. This room too is decorated with ornate lighting and tasteful artwork. You wonder who cleans it all. Even the toilet seat is a striking black, though it doesn't seem to match the rest of the toilet. Odd. 

You do your business but when you rise to close the lid you are astonished to see a multicolored imprint of your ass on the seat. You watch in confusion as the imprint surrounding the piss bowl slowly fades back to black. What the hell. As you wash your hands, you resolve to ask the mayors about their strange decor. However before you can get a word out back at the table, mayor Purple gleefully shouts "SO HOW'S YOUR ASS MOOD?"

**Author's Note:**

> whats up everypony its couch let me know your ass mood in the comments below 👇😙


End file.
